A LITTLE THING TO SPEAK IN HERE
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: Werewolflover99: must read this. Others: Feel free to read this as well
1. Chapter 1

To my dear readers who are reading this page:

This is not a story, I repeat, this is not a story. I hated to do this however it's a matter to let others to speak their mind kindly in this community (MLP and STH crossover). I repeat, I really hated to do this but I think I should do it because our dear case of werewolflover99/Christianwolf 99/Christian Ape 99, since Gold spoke his mind, other's started to too, but I wish this to continue with boldness **AND** with kindness. No offence, I knew some of you have had enough of him, but it's kind of too harsh and cruel to one who wished to be accepted in stories. Maybe I must say that I do not live in America like most of you, so my view and the atmosphere that I grew up with is very different from yours, and maybe I must say that I might be the youngest author here in this community, so I might as well as not as mature from all of you. I know you'd might yell at me for knowing nothing and speak here. Gold, no offence there, you may be right at "**A fox's Rants and Rages**" about that his original character being underdeveloped and too colorful like skittles, but everyone makes mistakes, right? AS you are a Christian, did Jesus taught you to forgive the mistakes of others? You can actually help them. I actually felt that your understanding level is lower than a very hungry me waiting for some food. I must say, is it the desperation to yell the hell out off him? Think about Fluttershy. Glimpse, I know, I don't really like to insult you and maybe offend you, but I must say, why this cruelty? Why just can't everyone blend into this community? I am a outcast in the real life community that never can be accepted in! You are doing in the same way that my classmate did to me! Do you know how he felt when he didn't get accepted in this community?! I am not angry at you guys at all, maybe I REALLY did offend you two, but I AM DEAD SERIOUS about this. I will reply to your things at the morning.


	2. Replies to the reviews

Glimpse: I was trying to use a reference, but I guess I am too dense about the religion thing, I do not have a religion, so I don't really know how it could offended you and others. But actually I am not literally sticking up for werewolf, I am just doing things in my way. I am sorry if I did offended you.

Gold: No, I am not going to drag anyone in this chaos, also I am not going to blame anyone at all, now I am confused to listen to who, either you or Glimpse -_- Well I am not going to ignore any situations, (read Glimpse's reply on my first chapter! Glimpse himself said that "**don't listen to Gold because I'm the one who told him to do it. I told him to do the rage thing.**"), and I am not really sure about did I really preach you, I have no religion. Don't assume that too quickly. I am trying to solve this, **AND **end this chaos right now.

Werewolf: I KNOW I KNOW, But you are rude to Gold and Glimpse who rejected your characters/character. All of the problem starts from you shoving ocs down to other's throat. Really no offence, but I'd very like you to think about how you can try to not to be pushy in this.

Cheezel: What...Hate mail? I am not copycat-galaxytigers, who would send flames to the stories she hate. :P I am me. Btw I am really grateful from how you replied to my little message in the first chapter, I actually is not really sticking up for werewolf, I am just doing what I think was right. Also I was thinking about should I really tell werewolf what's wrong with him in this one, so I am neither sticking up for him nor yelling at him.

Maverick: Um, maybe the religion thing really is not necessary, but I don't actually have a religion, so I don't know what offended you. I will say sorry for the second time if that offended you too. I thank you for checking my little opinion here too.

Reference: A small part of Glimpse's review in the first chapter.

I am out.


	3. Replies to the reviews 2

Glimpse: Okay, I'll stop posting now, but I would like you to read the reviews. :D Maybe I am not really suit for helping. :P

Gold: That sounds rude to me, "drop it" :P Anyway I will just let it go, I am not as thoughtful as you guys.

Werewolf: Umm is this for Gold? Okay I will not answer it.

Bacon: What? This is not a story T_T Or are you trolling me? :P

Maverick: 2 "Drop it"s today! Well it's not that I am really interfering here, and read werewolf's review there, he might have his reasons. But I will just let it go~


	4. Well, look at this

Erm werewolf, I think you are getting it wrong, Gold doesn't care what do you say to him...and might as well your last review there is just-useless there... But though you confessed how did you feel, and you really should apologize to Gold and Glimpse about your rude word usage. I know I can't help you guys here, so I decided to speak my mind.

Werewolf: You are not a bad person, I know it, but sometimes a good person tends to do bad things too. I know apologizes will not get their forgiveness, you know they had been pressing their anger to your *constant spamming?*, but everyone has their limits, first of all a reference to Maverick's review.

* * *

_ "1. **You seem to cannot make up your mind the species of your OC. One time he was a gorilla then panda then an alicorn (MLP stuff I guess). It's inconsistent if you don't know about the character don't spam him at all.**_  
_2. **You only seem to give an appearance of the character. That's it. So you waste your spamming your OC just to give an appearance. What a time waster. You gave people no reason to care about the character. No personality and backstory?** Just wow. I wonder why people don't add your OC? *sarcasm intended*. This indicates you literally thought zilch about the character. It's shame really. Maybe instead of guest reviewing. How about make a account with your OC if you praise him so much. It's not hard. _  
_3. **Your OC is not well-thought out. You give him an absurd talent like speaking many languages fluently. So what if he can? Still doesn't change he's still one dimensional. Can you tell us how can he do that? You see if there's no backstory or personality. He falls flat and generic. Your character has no lovable traits and you have no fanfic or backstory to support his character. You are implying people make your character OOC (Not like he had a character in the first place).** I'm not saying give him crazy ass powers then you're fine. Look 'Into a New World fanfic' Connor. He has no powers and still a badass."_

* * *

Snap snap, the bold ones are main points, I know that, too hurt? Well maybe you should try and listen to them. I searched for your reviews in Google, I know I know, some of them accepted you there in Sonic the Hedgehog universe, some of them didn't. Another some part Maverick's reviews for reference, and part Sora the Ultrahog's review there.(Bold are main points!)

* * *

_**"The reason I ranted about Werewolf and giving him so friendly advice how to make his better. It's character was no indeed interesting and eye-catching. Overall, very undeveloped. What made things worse he never listen to shred of advice. First I thought he will stop spamming his OC and move on. But I noticed something intriguing about Werewolf spamming spree. He didn't just spam his OCs on every sonic story. He's been doing it from LAST YEAR. EARLY 2013. I was shocked! Nobody pointed this out. Even at one point he wanted his characters to be more popular than the cannon characters.**_

**_It's ok too have popular characters but more than cannon. I found that mind blowing. Apparently the reasons why he wanted this...the kicker. He wanted his characters to be well known and spread the word of gorilla and panda like OCs...So it makes me come to the conclusion that he's lazy and instead of building his fanbase and earning his fame in the community. He wants to leech off other writer's success. Why's else he doesn't matter an account and write his own stuff. He properly knows his characters and story won't get noticed. So he looks for a popular story and disguises his begging by acting you asked for his character but you didn't. I think he/she needs to learn if you want fame earn it. The reason this community is popular because you guys go the fame you deserved. But werewolf simply wants that fame. I warned him it will come to this but he doesn't listen. I personally don't take it seriously I just wanted him to stop spamming. But the thing is I simply want him to improve. Sadly, it's not the case. He truly deserved it. _**

_**I honestly think Werewolf was simply a troll who wanted people's attention. That or he's just that irritating and doesn't get hints at all. I know he angered a lot of people. But, you can simply delete his comments or warn him if he continues. But there's no point of doing this because of the fact werewolf will just move on the other writer and spam his crap OC. But I digress. Werewolf was never see he's annoying others and delude himself he made a good character when that's far from the truth. Being diplomatic and helpful is not getting to werewolf's head. So ignore and delete his comments. Even tell your new friends to ignore werewolf idk. Overall, I hope werewolf gives up on making OCs entirely it will good for most writers on here."**_

* * *

_**"Sora: Wait hang on, Mario21275 said that werew**__**olf is almost 26 and yet he doesn't make an account because his parents won't let him!?**_

_**Both of us: WTF!**_

**That makes no sense, either this guy is the biggest troll I ever met or the weirdest person in the world! Make an account, you're already an adult! If you keep this up, you will give EVERYONE THE BIGGEST HEADACHE EVER!...My longest review ever and it's about an annoying, thick headed dumbass."**

* * *

Maybe you can yell at me for constant copy and pasting, but my desire, is to let you know how others want you to improve and maybe, shut the fuck up? I suppose so, you have to understand one point, everyone here is younger than you according to Sora's review in "A fox's rants and rages", I don't know what to say, how come youngsters are more mature than a single adult? I am starting to wonder do you have asperger syndrome. You should learn how to stop yourself when others already says no to your requests. Once denied, mostly they won't give you your character appearance. You may not a troll, but damn! You did what a troll did! About that, I seriously have a question in my mind: Why do you "spam" your character's appearance request? For fame? Or for what? P.S: You "reflection" yourself with your recent behavior(I know I am just being half silly and half serious here)

* * *

For others: Feel free to yell at me if you really think I am wrong to use reviews as references, I am doing what I think is right, but maybe to you all it is wrong, maybe...I apologize if I did anything offensive or wrong there.


	5. Replies to the reviews 3

Lovefanfiction(Can't type the dot and com): I'm not sad, I am just worried if I can see the things they see in my view. But I really doubt that my writing skills can attract fans lol, If Gold and other's have fans, it's normal. And really I am in only 1-2 communities, or what so ever.

Werewolflover99: *sighs* The problem is that you won't listen to their nice and helpful comments, so it caused this chaos to happen, all you think that what they said are LIES or bull crap, no, they are telling you the truth and want you to be better. You can't improve if you only think you are right and you are perfect, like me, I am good at writing in my grade but in here, I have to learn more and correct my previous mistakes in order to improve myself and to become better than my sucker classmates. :P Found this at Ashley Tiger's profile, you may need to learn a bit, I took the most important sentence.

_**Life isn't so hard...you just make it hard, all these bad things that happen to you is not because God is trying hurt you, its because he cares about you. We learn from mistakes, right?**_

We do learn from mistakes, but it seems that, you think you are right and perfect so you never learned at all? No I am not being rude or angry, I am being calm enough to talk to you. Maybe let's compete who is weirder, I am the weirdo in my school that almost everyone would hate to communicate with me. And about the Chinese name one, I can have two or more too: THY, HYT, ATHY, and THYA. (Don't want to reveal so much) two are original,another two are combined with my English name, I might can solve your name, but having two names maybe means you have a Dissociative Identity Disorder, no offence, just being darn curious why you have two names. Maybe you're parents are right to ban you to have a account of fanfiction, maybe.

BaconLettuceTomatoSwag: Finally! You get it!

Maverick: This is for werewolf only huh? Okay I won't answer it. I will paste it here in order to let him see it.

_Werewolf. I don't care if you're a weird person or personal life. I'm annoyed with the spamming. It doesn't matter if people hate the OC. I repeat doesn't matter. You spam and beg for OC in every sonic story. That's fact. I'm confused werewolf. You want people to be nice to you. But, you aren't nice back. You annoyed people. Then when people had enough. You cry about it. Acting like it's the end of the world. Welcome to internet dude. It's not going to candy floss and rainbows._

_Werewolf I want to ask you a few questions _

_Why does it matter if your character gets noticed in a fanfic?_

_Why do ask for help. Yet given help you get upset and rage at us for helping? People aren't going to sugarcoat it. When a character sucks it sucks._

_Why does it offend you if people criticised when it has been in the past?_

_Also why are you so sensitive about it? It's an OC it's never going to be cannon and it's just fancharacter it's not impressive. Are you making a brand new universe with great lore? No. So character making it's not that impressive._

_Why do you spam and make claims you made the character better then show no evidence?_

_Why do you insist people shouldn't be mean to you. When you are just as mean back? Hypocrisy much?_

_Why do you have a grudge against me? I don't mind. But, I tried to help you. I really helped. I knew Gold and Gilmpse and many others will snap. So I tried to prevent this. Now, I can't help to be amazed how personally you take. Then you bring your family and your life in this. Are people supposed to feel sorry for you?_

_Doesn't matter what you names are? Ask your supposed parent then. I never see someone this sad. Over a fanmade fictional cartoon. Pathetic. Werewolf you can give as many sob stories. You will be laughed at. All I want to do is to make your character loved by giving tips. But, your ego gets in the way. Therefore, your character is trash. Your parents should ban from the internet. You aren't mature enough to handle it. I'm being nice. It will make you less stressed._

_That's it. Werewolf. It's just fanfiction. The lowest common denominator of a fanbase. Getting popular won't do much. OCs are generally disliked anyways. So you are wasting your time. Go outside and socialise instead of reading fanfics all day. Also, less spam will be nice. Thank you. This is going to be my last-ish respond. If you don't learn. People will laugh at you._


	6. I AM GOING TO RAGE THIS TIME

Werewolf: OH MY FREAKING GOD I'M GONNA RAGE ON YOU THIS TIME! WHY YOU DON'T LISTEN TO COMPLIMENT THAT I/WE TOLD YOU?! Oh yeah, you're not good at handling compliments…BUT THAT'S NOT A DAMN EXCUSE TO NOT TO LISTEN! YOU DID THE FORCEFUL OC ENTRY ON GOLD AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU? GOLD HIMSELF ALREADY SAID NOT ACCEPTING YOUR INCOMPLETE OCs ANYMORE! LET ME TELL YOU A TRUTH, YOUT ARE LIKE A PATHETIC NON-FAMOUS AND ALMOST SKILL-LESS ACTOR THAT KEEPS HANDING HIMSELF TO FILMS THAT WAS COMPLETE AND BEAUTIFUL WITH FULLY PREPARED AND SKILLED ACTORS AND ACTRESS THERE! SOMETIMES THERE ARE DIRECTORS THAT ACCEPTED YOU BECAUSE THEY DON'T MIND(Like me) BUT YOU STILL WANT MORE FAME, YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED! SO YOU KEEP ON HANDING THE DIRECTORS INFORMATION ABOUT YOURSELF THAT WAS QUITE RIDICULOUS AND NOT EVEN FULLY PREPARED! THEY REFUSED, BUT YOU KEPT DOING IT! AND THEN YOU GOT ANGERED SINCE THAT YOU ARE NOT ACCEPTED IN FILMS, SO YOU GOT DESPERATED TO GO IN THE FILMS AND GET FAMOUS! THIS IS THE PROBLEM! *Inhales, exhales* My patience is good but have my limit still, and now I'm calm enough to tell you: Grow up, you should go outside and meet some friends instead of doing shit here, believe me, your persona is easy to get friends, but you need to learn how to keep them. This is only my half rage, do you really want me to rage FULLY? ALSO DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO INSULT SOMEONE THAT'S BETTER THAN YOU IN CREATING AND WRITING ALSO MATURITY WITH FOUL LANGUAGES.


End file.
